Soundless voice
Original = |singers = Kagamine Len |producers = Hitoshizuku-P (music, lyrics) * yucco, E-ri (illustration) |links = }} |-| remake ver. = and |singers = Kagamine Len |producers = Hitoshizuku-P (music, lyrics) * Yama△ (arrange, mix) * E-ri (illustration) |links = }} Background "soundless voice" is an original song by Hitoshizuku-P and Yama△. It became quite popular with over half a million views, and a month after it was uploaded, Hitoshizuku-P uploaded an "answer song" to tell Rin's version to the story. This song is Hitoshizuku-P's "P name origin"; in the lyrics of the song, a part of it said "Hitoshizuku". The story of Len, who watches over Rin. She was dying and Len was worried about her health condition. Unfortunately, Rin's condition worsened and nothing could have been done about it. When her time finally came, it was revealed later that Len had always wanted to tell her that he loved her; but it was too late. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums Vocalotwinkle, Hitoshizukushi, and Vocaloseasons ～Winter～. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. On a night when silence blankets the town The whiteness keeps falling down into my upheld palm Melting the instant I touch it, a fleeting "fragment" Soundlessly it piles up Gathering the light, you laugh What's that sound just now? Even if I answered you You cannot hear a thing Tell me it hurts Tell me you're lonely I'll go to you, wherever you are… Don't depart, don't go anywhere Don't leave me here… together, you and me Were always supposed to be one Along with the slowly mounting snow You fade away And all I can do is hold you tight If I could, even one more time I'd like to hear your voice One more time, just one more time… "Call to me…" "I love you", but I could never say it The door closes Forever on my world with you I call, but it doesn't reach you Your voice is… gone AHHHHHHHHH! Slowly mounting snow Keeps falling forever Just steal everything away Even the fleeting life of my voice Vanished everything White… Derivatives |arrangement = |human = |author = Valshe|category = Human cover |title = Valshe's Cover |description = |color = #00748F; color: #F5F6CE;}} |author = marasy (piano), CAxis (video), ziro (encode)|category = Human cover, Instrumental |title = Gero's Cover |description = |color = #00748F; color: #F5F6CE;}} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Cielsoleilconcept.jpg|Concept art of the Soleil and Ciel modules Sounlessprodivaconcept.jpg|Lineart of the loading screen illustration Soundless_voice_リメイク記念①_coer_201705170348.jpg|PV illustration of Rin in the remake Soundless_voice_リメイク記念②_coer_201705170349.jpg|PV illustration of Len in the remake Soundless_voice_リメイク記念③_coer_201705170349.jpg|PV illustration of Len holding Rin in the remake Soundless_voice_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Komatsu Eri's loading screen, for the song "soundless voice". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". Projectdivasoundlessvoicefullillust.jpg|Full illustration of the loading screen Ciel.jpg|Len's Ciel module for the song "soundless", designed by Komatsu Eri. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Soleil.jpg|Rin's Soleil module for the song "soundless", designed by Komatsu Eri. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Len_32.jpg|Len's Ciel module for the song "soundless voice", designed by Komatsu Eri. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Rin_38.jpg|Rin's Soliel module for the song "soundless voice", designed by Komatsu Eri. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs